ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Allied Tags
Ok here is a trick if you wanted to utilize this trick plase make sure you get an Allied Tag A.S.A.P. When you need to get to a new area you have not unlocked yet zone in and warp back. Wait till a camppain battle come up and use the teleporation then get a Allied Tag and book to a new zone no worry about dieing due o no exp loss on death. - unsigned What does this even mean? - Hiachi 02:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I think what this person is trying to say is "Since you don't lose exp while you have an Allied Tag on, put one on before you travel through a dangerous area." An interesting idea, but the hardest parts of an area are usually BEFORE you get to the campaign outpost. It's usually very safe to go from an outpost townward if you're smart about Sneak and Invisible. --Taeria Saethori 02:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Death without Tags It has come to the attention of this author that players can be attacked by Campaign Monsters even without an Allied Tag. I had gone for a performance assessment prior to stepping away from the keyboard thinking that without an Allied Tag I would be safe. I come back to find myself in San d'Oria and had lost experience points. I check my log and find that I was attacked by Vee Qiqa the Decreer and a Divine Templer without a tag on. I contact a GM to find out the status behind this and the information is rather grim (direct copy from log...misspellings left in place): * GMOjore>> Greetings Ranger Alyea. I am GM Ojore. I understand you were killed in Campaign with no tags on, is that correct? * >>Ojore : Well met Master Ojore * >>Ojore : That is correct...information is still in my chat information but at the very top * GMOjore>> I do apologize for your death to this. I know how frustrating this can be. * GMOjore>> Is it possible that you aggro'd a non=campaign monster and be linked one of the Campaign monsters? * >>Ojore : No sorry...please look at my chat log * GMOjore>> Can you please tell me what exactely happened? * >>Ojore : I was attacked by Vee Quqa the Decreer and another mob while in (Windurst Waters s) without a tag and not * >>Ojore : while healing * >>Ojore : Divine Templarrr * >>Ojore : without a tag and lost 3.8k experrriance points Master Ojore * GMOjore : While I do understand your position Alyea, while you are in these contested cities you are subject to monster attacks, * GMOjore : with or without a tag on. * GMOjore : I do apologize for your exp lose and for any confusion this has caused. * >>Ojore : It was made known that we would not be attacked without a tag on * GMOjore : Once again I do apologize for any confusion Alyea, however these monsters were working as intended. * >>Ojore : Perrrhaps there should be mention of this so other people arrre not lead astray * >>Ojore : So your standing is that monsters in the new areas on attack to a city can attack anyone tagged or no? * GMOjore : If you are standing the city that is getting invaded, you are subject to any monsters that are within that zone. * >>Ojore : With or without a tag...ie participating orrr not? * GMOjore : Once again, if you are standing in a city that is being invaded you are subject to any monster within that zone. * >>Ojore : Underrrstood and rather dismayed but I will pass this inforrrmation along to the community * GMOjore : Once again I do apologize for any confusion Alyea. Can I assist you with anything else today? * >>Ojore : No Master Ojore thank you for clearrring that up for me * GMOjore : Not a problem Alyea, I am happy to help. Thank you for your GM call today. Farewell Ranger Alyea. * >>Ojore : Toodles --Alyea 11:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC). :Sounds normal, works the same way besieged does, if you stand in the middle of Al Zahbi afk and come back later at your home point, well yea. Working as intended. -- 18:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, to clarify, the current battle had ended and I had gone afk between battles. I think it should be noted that "Campaign mobs will only attack players who are participating in Allied Campaign Battles; they will not attack you if you do not have an Allied Tag." should be removed or edited. Alyea 17:34, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Right, you can get attacked even without tags, if you just got to the area and attack something or heal someone that has hate, they will come for you like normal enmity. Also if you remove tags, that does not remove random enmity you may have accrued from monsters that you attacked and they ran off, or from healing people, or from getting side-enmity for hitting one monster within detection range of another monster. Basically, put more tags on or warp out and back in if you want to go afk in a battle after you've gained any enmity anywhere. - Hiachi 02:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) XP Loss with Tags added As of the 9/8/08 update, if you are K.O.'d, you will lose xp on the second and subsequent deaths, even with tags on. I spoke to a GM, and he said this was an intentional change in the Campaign system. Considering the chances of dying, seems pretty crazy, but that's what he said. Only way to "fix" it is to go get an evaluation and a new set of tags .... if you can make it to the NPC, that is. --Avoisin 17:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :More often than not, players can figure out the inner workings of a game better than a GM can... I've been hearing shouts about the exp loss but personally didn't lose any when I died. :However, SE has released an announcement about the bug. Until the mini-patch goes up (has it already...), it's advised you trade in tags while weakened every time you die. --Taeria Saethori 18:43, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Just heard about the patch myself. Go figure, eh? Good, because I die a lot! I'm going to revert the main page article too, given the official announcement. --Avoisin 18:57, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :: You do NOT lose EXP as of now. I just lved, 9exp into level, died 4 times, as NIN/WHM using Reraise, still on 9exp into level. --Siion 17:02, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Weapon Skill Points with Tags on Just curious, but does anybody know if you are able to accrue Weapon Skill Points while you have Allied Tags? I would venture a guess that you do, but on the other hand you are unable to get skill-ups, loot, or experience from the mobs. Have there been any tests pertaining to this yet preformed? --Woodenjigsaw 12:27, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope, seems you are unable to obtain WSP while doing campaign. Just checked the Weapon Skill Points page and it seems you cannot get WSP from mobs that do not give experience points. --Woodenjigsaw 22:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Allied Tags Stay On After Battle Ends GM won't answer this question, will only say it has something to do with update to Campaign Battle. Does anyone know why allied tags would remain on after campaign battle ends? Has this happened to anyone else? --Eralda 12:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Back in May while I was working on my bow trials, I camped Jugner Campaign battle while killshotting the tigers nearby. I would notice that if I joined a union, when the battle ended, the sword icon would remain. If you killed a monster in the area, you'd get exp like normal, but it would give you a bright message saying that you're still in a union and cannot receive loot from any monster. If you don't join a union, the sword icon goes away like normal when the battle ends. --Kaomii 04:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC)